


[Podfic] Of Breastplates and Crowns

by Tarae



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of strangesmallbard's story</p><p>"Maura, I don't see why I have to be Xena." </p><p>Jane and Maura are going to a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of Breastplates and Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Breastplates and Crowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582281) by [strangesmallbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesmallbard/pseuds/strangesmallbard). 



  


**Lenght:** 3:40 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/sink/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+R%2526I%2B-%2BOf%2BBreastplates%2Band%2BCrowns%2B%2528by%2Bstrangesmallbard%2529.mp3)


End file.
